Mermaid
"Part human, part animal, part goddess. Put that together and you've got pure magic." -Shop Keeper's description of mermaids Mermaids are magical creatures of the sea with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish who live in the ocean. They are the basis for the film and the main characters are mermaids. Physical Description A mermaid's tail is long and bright, ocean blue with a large, translucent fin with pointy flukes. A pale blue-white stripe runs down the middle and faint, diamond-like shapes cover the scales on the sides and backs of their lower bodies. Female mermaids have silvery blue scales covering their breasts and are exceptionally beautiful. Mermaids may have unusual hair colors like Betty whose hair was green. Life Cycle Mermaids live for hundreds of years, much longer than humans but they do eventually face a natural death. It is possible that mermaids can stay young forever as when Betty got back her object of power, she became young and beautiful again. Death According to Diana, Venus, and June, when a mermaid dies their bodies will transform into foam on the water where they'll be evaporated by the sun, then the rain will spread them across the sea and then they are completely destroyed. Though the mermaid is dead her magic is not. Object of Power Main Article: Object of Power All merpeople have an object of power which is given to them at birth as a symbol of their magic. If a mortal were to obtain this object somehow, the mermaid would have to stay with them; completely under their control. Powers and Abilities Main Article: Mermaid Powers Mermaids have the ability to breathe underwater because of being half fish. This allows them to live under the ocean and remain submerged for as long as they wish. Merpeople also have the ability to temporarily give humans the ability to breathe underwater as long as they are touching them. Mermaids are expert swimmers, capable of swimming as fast or faster than a fish. Mermaids have the power to change into a human when dry. They can remain in human form until their legs are exposed to water or till low tide which causes their legs to involuntarily change back into a fish tail. All mermaids have a special ability which is may or may not be exclusive to each individual mermaid. Diana is super strong and can scream at glass-shattering pitches. June is seen talking to sea creatures along with the scream Diana exhibited. Venus can hypnotize men into obeying her every command but goes dormant if the human she is attempting to hypnotize knows she's a mermaid. Subspecies Sirens Main Article: Siren Sirens are a type of mermaid that have the ability to hypnotize men. Venus is the only mermaid seen who is a siren. Hybrid It's possible that human/mermaids can exist. Tessa, Betty's daughter, is possibly part mermaid. Hybrid mermaids may not have any magic or mermaid abilities. Notes *Mermaids can speak underwater, although not exhibited. They can also communicate with only marine creatures/animals as Diana could mimic the sound of a whale. *Mermaids do have souls but when they die their souls vanish along with their bodies. *It's unknown if the powers Diana, Venus and June exhibited are exclusive to each mermaid or if every mermaid can perform these abilities. *A mermaid's diet consists of seafood. *Humans and many magical creatures take advantage of mermaids because of their ability to grant wishes. It is because of this, many mermaids believe that their kind should never go on land. **Banshees, boggies and brownies are three creatures who Diana believed would seek the sisters out for wishes. *A sea witch exists but it is unknown if she is a mermaid or another magical entity. Known Mermaids *Diana *June *Venus *Betty (formerly) *Tessa (possibly part mermaid) *Diana, June and Venus' father Trivia *Similar to selkies and merrows from mythology, mermaids posses an object of power. Like the selkie's seal skin and the merrow's red cap, a person who possess a mermaid's object of power, can control her. *The mermaid lore has several references to Hans Christian Anderson's The Little Mermaid. Like the mermaids in the story, mermaids cannot go to Heaven or Hell and do not live after death and turn into foam when they die. Gallery Nikita.jpg|Nikita Ager (Venus) in her mermaid costume. Juneandrandy.jpg|Randy holds June while she's in her mermaid form. Mer.jpg|Erika Heynatz (Diana) sitting on a reef. 7b60f8e7d9b2e3f073b5bc2a7cb140ad.jpg Swimming Mermaids.jpg|Diana, Venus and June swimming together. Diana and Venus Mermaids.jpg|Diana and Venus in their mermaid forms. June-swimming.gif June-aquarium.jpg 142.JPG June swim.jpg Mermaids-21.jpg Mermaids-14.jpg 70d7f29b913199b921cbc36054cff36c.jpg 463a9f0fe5d8f562fde0fc4e3d51c5c0.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:Races